We The Invisible
by Lilbloo20
Summary: Au. Tooru Hagakure has just enrolled into her first year of U.A high. The height of quirks is still freshly new and society is still adjusting. Introducing, Izuku Midoriya, Tooru's home room teacher and quirk therapist. How will her highschool life develop with crushes, festivities and rivalry? Also the fact that there's a serial killer on the loose! How will she survive?
1. Chapter 1: Unnoticed

**A/n**

**This is an Au universe!**

**Don't own anything,but enjoy!**

* * *

For her entire life she was ok being unnoticed. Being a simple background character in the lives of her friend's shadows. Being the second hand choice to any guy's confession if their first choice declines them.

It would usually end the same way as usual though. The guy either being uninterested, or it leading to her stood up on the first date.

Don't worry she was use to it.

She was average in her own way so to speak. Her personality was bright and bubbly ,but not enough to really stand out. Her body was way more developed than most girls her age though. She was already a DD with signs of continous growth in her later years,but that really didn't matter.

Her blonde hair only reached her ears and her jaded eyes held a strongs and flirtatious look. Though all that didn't matter at all.

I mean how can you show off what you have if your invisible?

You see she was born with a rare condition called "Quirk syndrome" a disease that gave an individual a rare genetic make up that gave them special abilities.

She had discovered her ability at the ripe age of four when her mother fainted from seeing her daughter "disappear " in the tub.

Quirk syndrome effect at least 80 percent of the population, but it's still such a rare phenomenon society still had trouble trying to adjust to it.

Still it didn't matter to her. She was about to start the year as a highschool student of the new prestigious school U.A. High. The first ever highschool that only excepted quirked individuals.

And today was her first day!

Making her way to class however she had bumped into a rather lankey man with forest green hair.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see where I was going! I knew I shoulda asked for directions! Oh my god I am so sorry-" The man rambled on nonstop. It made her giggle slightly, but it was helpful to see get a good look of the man. He was wearing a white rolled up sleeve button up with a dark green tie along with black slacks. They were form fitting so she could traces of defined muscle that littered his body. He also had a pair of rectangular frames glasses over his emerald eyes. The part that she had found majorly cute though was his assortment of freckles adorning his face.

"Hey it's no problem! I'm actually a little lost as well." The girl stated making the man pause from his rambling.

"Ah! I know the basics of the building, by any chance do you need help?" The man asking looking directly into her jaded eyes.

_"His eyes are a dark shade of green than mine..."_

Though it made her pause at the thought because the man before her was keeping perfect eye contact. Which slightly freaked her out because how was he looking at her?

"I-it's ok! I'll find my way...Thank you though!" She yelled running away leaving behind the confused man.

"W-was it something I said?" He questioned himself as he made his way down a corridor trying to find his class.

* * *

She had found the class labled 1-A. She didn't know what the plus sign meant,but she didn't question it. Opening the door she was met with an overly ordinary classroom. Upon further inspection it only had 6 other students in it.

What stood out to her was the rather unique appearance of the other students. One was a girl with long green hair who was had a slight hunged figure. She had a frog like appearance, but held a rather cute tone.

Another girl had long green hair ,but a shark toothed grin as she talked with another girl who was pink...like completely pink. She had a wild pink fluffy hair that held horns on her head and her eyes held black sclera with golden irises.

The last was a trio of girls who had a aura that just spelled trouble. All three were blondes, but each had there own distinct features. One had shoulder length blonde hair and light blue eyes. She had a grin on her face and dark look in her eyes as she stared down the invisible girl.

Another girl had ashen blonde hair that went down to her waist with crimson red eyes. She held a scowl as her uniform was completely out of code. The tie was gone and top three buttons were left undone as it gave a small view of her cleavage.

The last one had short spikey blonde hair that had a black lightning bolt on the side. She also had an assortment of ear piercings and lip piercing that stood out the most.

All in totall the invisible girl gulped slightly as the group of blondes zoned in on her.

"Oh? An invisibility quirk? How interesting." The girl with blue eyes spoke staring hard into her figure. The blonde with the piercings just giggled slightly and the one with crimsom eyes just gave her a dirty scowl.

"What a shitty extra." The crimson eyes said gruffly not even looking at her anymore.

"Don't listen to them. They're just causing trouble. Kero." The frog girl spoke agitating the blonde with crimsom eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT FROG!!?" The blonde exploded as small spark of mini explosions went off in her hands.

"My name is Asui Tsuyu, but call me Tsuyu.Kero." The girl now named Tsuyu spoke ignoring the now fuming blonde.

"Tooru Hagakure." Tooru said introducing herself.

"DON'TIGNORE INIVIS-BITCH!!" The blonde yelled as the one with piercings and blue eyes just laughed at the side.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist! I'm Mina ashido!" The pink girl said playfully while introducing herself.

The other girl with green hair snickered as she looked towards the now seething blonde.

"Now you've set the time bomb off Mina-chan! hahah. I'm Setsuna Tokage by the way." The girl gave a grin towards Tooru and Tsuyu.

"My my, it seems that you've been ignored Baku-chan." The blonde with blue eyes spoke sarcastically. The one with crimsom eyes glared at her before her rage was sent towards her comrade.

"YOU DON'T GET A SAY COPY TITS!" She roared as both Mina and Setsuna burst out laughing.

"I'm Kaminari Denki!" The blonde with piercings waved towards the other girls with a smile.

"NO ONE CARES TASER CUNT!!" The explosive one yelled making Kaminari pout slightly.

Before anymore commotion could start the door opened up again to the same green haired man who Tooru had run into.

"Thank god I made it!!" He shouted out of breathe as he made his way over to the desk and dry erase board.

Taking a marker he wrote his name.on the board and turned towards the group of girls with a smile.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name Izuku Midoriya. I am your home room teacher and also your quirk therapist." The man named Izuku introduced himself to the class.

Setsuna raised her hand up as Izuku called on her.

"Yes?" Izuku questioned as the girl with with the shark teeth looked at him curiously.

"You said quirk therapist...what is that exactly?" She questioned as the Mina nodded in agreement.

"Well since quirks are still fairly new they have room to be adaptable. This is were I come in to analyze your quirks to help you have a better understanding of it." He finished. Setsuna hummed at that, but didn't ask any further questions.

The girl with blue eyes raised her hand next indicating that she had a question.

"How come there are only 7 of us here?" She questioned while Izuku sheepishly rubbed his hair.

"Well...I'm fairly new to teaching and the principal decided to give me a small class. Also there will be 3 more students joining us soon." He said sheepishly making the girl with blue eyes look at him curiously.

"Anymore q-questions?" He asked nervously. Tsuyu raised her hand and he had called on her next.

"Well I have two questions actually. How old are you? Kero." Tsuyu questioned bluntly as Izuku blushed slightly.

"I..uhh... I just r-recently turned 23." He awnsered honestly, but a few of the girls had surprised looks on their faces.

"Last question is what is your quirk?" She questioned, but Izuku looked a bit dejected to awnser.

"I am quirkless." He awnsered honestly. Tooru's eyes widened slightly at this, but the explosive girl started fuming in the back.

Being quirkless was considered to be the highest rarity in the world of quirks. So actually seeing one in real life made it all the more interesting for girls.

"Alright...Now before we begin I'd like to say my little philosophy." Izuku started as he had looked at all of his students.

"All men are not created equal. This was the reality I learned about society at the young age of four. And that was my first and last setback." He started as he gained a rather determined look in his eyes.

"But as I look at you all now I see potential and growth that expand past your own limitation. You all as of right now have the strength and determination to reach beyond those who have ever doubted you. This school as a rather unique moto. Go beyond. Plus Ultra!" He finsihed with such spirit that all the girls in class felt it resonated within their core.

Tooru gazed starry eyed at her teacher before he gave them a soft smile.

"Now let's begin the start of your Academia!"

* * *

**A/n**

**So this is a Au where hero's do not exist and quirks are still freshly new.****I originally wanted this to be solely based on teacher Izuku x Tooru, but as I was writing I kinda thought,"Why not make a harem?" , but I'm not quite sure yet of that idea.**

**Also who should the last three students be for poor Izuku?**

**Thank you for reading and please let me know in the reviews who the last 3 students should be!**


	2. Chapter 2: Views and Test

**A/n**

**Yeah no harem. Tooru deserves a good relationship. I feel like that would be more justifiable, cause I have a love and hate relationship with harems**.

**So let's do one more chapter for the day.**

* * *

"So let's begin with the first lesson shall we." He said gaining a few odd looks from the class.

"Don't we have an entrance ceremony to go to? Kero." Tsuyu questioned curiously.

It was their first day so they should had to go to these things. However the sly smirk on Izuku's face said other wise. Placing his marker down he looked over the class with a playful tone.

"True we could do that, or...nahhh." He stated, but the more curious ones took the bait.

"What is it sensei?" Mina questioned curiously as Izuku tried to hide his small grin.

"Well we could always have a quirk assessment test,but If you girls wanna sit through a boring lecture I'm not stopping you." He shrugged as he knew at least one of the girl would fall for the bait.

"FUCK THAT!" The rather explosive blonde from earlier shouted as she slammed her hand onto her desk. Upon impact a small explosion went off leaving a charred hand print on the desk.

_"Hook, line and sinker."_

"I'm with the walking A-bomb! I don't wanna be cooped up and bored to death!" The girl named Setsuna stated with just as much as enthusiasm as the explosive girl.

"I can't argue with you girls so change into your gym clothes and meet by the field." Izuku stated as the girls marched out of class.

Before leaving he had grabbed a notebook and stopwatch as he made his way to the field.

_"I wonder if I should use Aizawa's tactics in this class?"_

A day prior Izuku asked a certain underground hero for tips on how to handle a class if they ever needed motivation or discipline.(Hints: The notebook fill with Aizawa's tor- I mean disciplinary teachings.)

Nothing could go wrong with a little motivation and tactic.

...right?

* * *

Tooru wasn't the type to star,but she felt blessed to have a quirk that made her invisible. Stripping down to her underwear she could help ,but focus some of her glances at the other girls either put of curiosity or slight envy.

The explosive blonde held a a rather fair skinned complexion, but had sculpted biceps and abs that Tooru knew she worked hard on. She wasn't the most curvious ,though her figure was nothing to laugh at.

Slight envy came from the sight of Mina though as the curvious pink girl had such voluptuous body that it (almost) out classed Tooru's by a long shot.

_"My breast are bigger though..."_

She also felt a sting of hurt pride as she noticed the pink girl also had plumper ass. She had confidence in hers,but Mina's was probably better in every way.

Her eyes drifted to Kaminari and her suspicions were correct about the girl. Besides the piercings on her ears and lip, one resided on her belly button as well. She had a more modest build along with Setsuna, but some of interest popped out to her.

Kaminari bra was a black lacey one that held a firm C cup,but something more metallic popped out were her nipples were.

_"Are her n-nipples pierced?!"_

Tooru was also thankful to her quirk or the blush on her face would have been presented to the girls.

She switched to staring over at the blonde with blue eyes. She was probably the 3rd biggest in breast size with a nice D cup. However the girl had a more natural physique with no signs of scaring or even an blemish.

Tsuyu was the one who had the most interesting physique though. Her large hands being one part of her mutation quirk,but compared to all the girls she had the most toned legs amongst them.

_"W-wow...I really only scored in the boob department haven't I..."_

* * *

"All right I see you are all ready?" Izuku questioned the girls as the all lined up. Even though Izuku was a intelligent adult he was still a victim to a rather obvious curse that all men have been dealt in life.

The wondering eyes.

The girls gym uniforms weren't state issued U.A clothes do to a late budget that the school hasn't been approved of yet. The girls basically wore a standard white gym t-shirt and bloomers,but to Izuku it felt like a death trap.

_"YOU ARE A TEACHER NOT A PERVERT!!"_

"A-ahem! Could I please have Bakugo Katsuki come up?" Izuku blushed slightly trying to avoid staring at the girls.

The explosive blonde now known as Bakugo made her way towards Izuku with her signature scowl.

"Have you ever used your quirk in sports before?" Izuku questioned Bakugo. She leered at him for another minute before her lips thinned into a straight line.

"No." Her voice void and slightly dull. At this.he curiously stared at ,but didn't question her change in tone.

"W-well what was your score for the ball toss back In highschool?" He questioned getting a quirked eyebrow from Bakugo.

"27 meters I think. Why?" She questioned as Izuku handed her a ball.

"Now with this...do it using your quirk." Izuku said as Bakugo gave a wicked grin.

"Ok than." She spoke maliciously as she jerked her hand back as sweat gather around the ball.

"DDDIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Bakugo yelled as the ball was launched from her hand with a powerful explosion from her tips.

"705.2 meters." Izuku said as most of girl's looked on in awe as the ball rocketed in the air over the U.A main building.

_"Die?" _Some of the girls thought as Bakugo gave a smirk staring at Izuku.

"Farthest ball throw you've seen deku?" Bakugo chided as Izuku gave her a weird glance.

"D-Deku?" He questioned, but the girl with blue eyes and Kaminari snickered at the nickname. Setsuna turned towards Mina and whispered.

"Doesn't deku mean useless or something?" She questioned quietly. Mina nodded her head ,but she squinted her eyes at the explosive blonde.

"Yeah it's because your a worthless deku is all. Quirkless and everything." Bakugo stated as she walked back to the group with a smirk.

Izuku hummed to himself slightly as the girls gave him mixed looks of either pity or something akin to sympathy.

"She's obviously a bully...shoulda seen that earlier." Mina thought as she was about to confront bakugo.

"Oh I get it! " Izuku said with a excitedly as Bakugo gave him a smirk.

"You're the type that gives nicknames instead of real names! Pretty clever kacchan!" Izuku stated as both Kaminari and the other girls burst out in laughter.

"hahahah! Kacchan?! Oh my God I'm dead!" The girl with blue eyes said holding her sides tightly as she laughed her ass off.

Bakugo didn't move for a few minutes as she started to seethe with rage.

"What you call me?" She began ,but was caught off guard as the blonde with blue eyes smacked her up side the head.

"Calm down Baku-chan. We still have a test to do." Blue eyes spoke as she grabbed a ball herself.

"I'm Monoma Neito. Remember that name sensie." She prepared her stance as the familiar smell smoke wafted in the air. Than with precise accuracy the ball exploded into the air with a very similar explosion as Bakugo before.

"W-wait what?" Mina said shocked as Setsuna looked at the spectacle with a slacked jaw.

"704.4 meters...so this is your quirk." Izuku spoke slightly astounded at the display. Monoma gave a arrogant smile as Bakugo began to fume again.

"COPY TITS!! WHO SAID YOU CAN COPY MY QUIRK!!" Bakugo roared as small explosions ignited from her palms.

"Well this is a test basically. I'm trying to aim for first place." She said barely looking at her.

Izuku saw this as a perfect opportunity as he made his plan into motion.

"Monoma-san does have a point Kacchan. You guys do have to work hard. It is a test." Izuku spoke seriously.

All eyes were on him as he scanned over them.

"Thid is also a proccess of elimination. The one with the lowest score will be expelled from U.A." He spoke as the girls looked on in shock.

"Wait that's not fair though!" Setsuna spoke outraged towards their sensi.

"Life is not fair. Quirkless individuals aren't the only ones put in danger if someone quirked is unable to control themselves. Right now you have to prove to me if you have what it takes to not only be in control, but to not be a danger to yourself." Izuku spoke as the class started feel nervous at that.

"I wouldn't have said it better myself Midoriya-San." Said a very tired voice. The girls turned around to see a rather tired looking man with scruffy black hair and tired eyes. Behind him stood three other girls.

One girl had blonde hair in the form of pigtails with with light indigo eyes. She wore the same gym uniform as the other ,but she also had a metallic belt around her waist. She had a pettite form,but she had a rather sparkly and narcissistic aura around her.

The other girl however was interesting to Tooru because the girl had a literal bird head. Her feathers were an obsidian black and she had crimson eyes. If anyone had to guess it was probably In the raven category. She was pretty short,but had a rather busty figure.

The last girl...Tooru couldn't really describe In words. She had Bi-colored hair split perfectly down the middle between white and red. She had heterochromic eyes with her left being grey and right being a azure blue. She had a burn mark on the right side of her face. She had a extreme face of indifference that made Tooru uncomfortable.

"I have your finally three for you class Midoriya-san. " The tired man yawned as he gestured towards the three behind him.

"Allow me to introduce to Yuga Aoyama." He gestured towards the sparkling blonde.

"Fumikage Tokoyami." The girl bird head hummed in introduction.

"And Shoto Todoroki." The bi-colored girl didn't respond, but she stared at Izuku for a moment before looking away.

_"The one with the lowest score is expelled..."_

Tooru had a bad feeling of uneasiness as even though she was most physically capable,but if quirks were needed she was absolutely no match for any of these test.

"S-sensi...can I have a word with you?" Tooru stuttered slightly. Izuku "looked" at her ,but nodded.

"Aizawa-sensi you mind watching them for a second?" Izuku instructed as the two walked away for a second.

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me Hagakure-san?" Izuku questioned as Tooru looked around nervously.

"Sensi...my only ability is invisibility...I'm gonna no-fail your test. I'd r-rather save you the trouble now than wastenuour time..." Tooru spoke distraughly as Izuku looked over her.

"Hagakure-san... I want you to try your best. You are more than you think you are." As he spoke he placed a gentle on her shoulder.

"Trust me. Okay?" He smiled at her. Tooru knew she couldn't help the relief she felt in her chest as he spoke.

"Ok Sensi..." She swallowed the lump in throat as she stared into his calming emerald eyes.

"I trust you..."

* * *

**A/n**

**All right, this is actually the longest chapter I've written so far.****Thank you and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Logic

**A/n**

**So I'm writing a seperate harem story from this one since a lot of people of requested it.**

**However I will do the voting bracket in this story too.****So in total their will be 3 different version.**

**This one, the harem one and the one with the waifu with the most votes!**

**Think of it like a dating game that gives you the reader a choice in which route to take.****I'll cast the vote total at the end of each chapter for further details.****So without further ado let's begin this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ever had that go to spirit of doing the best you could because someone motivated you with such a hyped pep talk that you could take on the world?

Well that feeling only lasted 5 minutes for Tooru,and it was only the first test!

They had done a 500 meter dash for the first test. The first runners being the explosive Bakugo and the very indifferent Todoroki. The tension between the two so thick you could probably tell a future rilvary was between the two.

"Ok you two ready?" Izuku questioned as he got very serious nods from both girls.

The smell of nitroglycerin was in the air as the temperature dropped a significant amount that Tooru could see her breathe before her.

"On your mark..." Izuku started as Bakugo gave off steady amounts of explosions preparing to launch herself. A wicked smirk was plastered on her face as ready for a quick victory.

"...get set..." Even though Shoto had a look of indifference she had a rather serious aura around her. One look into her Heterochromic eyes and you could tell she determined to win. A small layer of Ice shifted and cracked around her feet as she readied herself.

Izuku gulped as he stared at the probably the two strongest students that he has in class. He could already feel the rilvary between the two was gonna cause him se serious issues in the future. Even though he didn't know much about the two he was extremely curious.

_"Which is the strongest?"_"GO!" He yelled and the sound of an intense explosion went off...Bakugo had launched herself with such force she was certain she'd win.

Or so she thought...

As soon as Bakugo launched herself, a pillar of ice had formed where Shoto stood and launched her into the air as well.

Both had landed at the 500 meter mark in the blink of an eye. Bakugo had stared at the half and half girl surprise as everyone else stared in amazement.

"Tied with a score of 15 seconds..." Izuku breathed and the other girls looked on in almost pale realization.

These two were on an other level of power.

_"Aizawa sensi had given me the files of my last three students. Shoto Todoroki. Quirk:Half hot, Half cold. Even if she didn't use the flame side she was still able to get a high score...but if she had used her fire side as well..." _Izuku looked at Shoto for a second as the girl blatantly ignored the ferocious insults coming from Bakugo.

_"She is definetly the strongest..."_"DON'T IGNORE ME HALF/HALF BITCH!!" Bakugo had yelled furiously as tick Mark's began to form around her head.

"All right settle down Kacchan!! The next two will be Mina Ashido and Tsuyu Asui!!" Izuku yelled as the other two girls went to the starting line.

Tooru even though invisible paled at the display of power as the rest of the girls started on all the test.

_"I'm gonna be expelled..."_

* * *

The other test were pretty standard ones. Such as side jumps, grip strength, distance jumps, all test of a normal high school physical test...just with the added bonus of quirk usage though.

...Yet Tooru had managed to get the lowest score in all accounts. Even the petite Aoyama girl managed to better at her. Her quirk, laser naval, giving her advantages in both the distance jump and the 500 meter dash.

The person who surprised her the most was Tokoyami's quirk. The short girl didn't just have a bird mutation, but also emitter quirk that allowed her to manifest a shadow like being from her body. She had out ranked everyone in grip strength strength test and Tooru had the feeling not to mess with the girl on a bad day.

The last and final test was the ball throw.

"Hagakure-san you're up next." Izuku said,but the she had no intention of further humiliation.

"Sensi...I really can't do it...I'm sorry." You didn't have to see her to hear the sound of sniffling and the shaking of her body.

Tooru never truly hated her quirk...but this was the first time she had wished she had something different.

Being invisible has given her no edge in this test at all. Her quirk provided her with no benefits in a school full of unique and powerful quirks.

"Looks like dead last has given up." Monoma commented. The snarky remark hittimg Tooru deeply as her body shook violently.

"What is your problem!" Mina yelled getting innthe blondes face. She sneered at the arrogant grin plastered on the others face.

"I'm just stating the obvious. The only way she'll pass is she beats Baku-chan's score. It's the most logical possibility. Right sensi?" Monoma theorized. Izuku gave a side glance at his student's logical,but she wasn't wrong.

"Sensi just fail me...there's no way I'll-"

"Hagakure-san I want you to listen to me carefully." Izuku had cut her off as he grasped her shoulders gently. Tooru stopped her tears as she stared at her teacher in a curious.

"Your quirk is invisibility, but you haven't been using it to your fullest ability." Izuku spoke analytically as Tooru's confusion rose.

"My fullest ability...?" She said confused as Izuku held out the device that measured the distance of throw.

"Let's just say by some chance this device broke by some unknown force...I'd have to automatically void the distance ranks or give you the highest rank. Only if some _invisible _miracle like that occurred though, hypothetically." Izuku stated with the tiniest of smiles that Tooru finally understood his words.

"Your test will start when you ready." He finished flashing her a smile. Tooru couldn't believe her ears ,but she won't pass up this opportunity.

The other girl's also heard this.

"Wait isn't that like cheating!" Setsuna yelled in anger. The same went for Bakugo as she set off tiny explosions by her sides.

"WHAT THE FUCK! HOW IS THAT ANY FAIR!!" She roared at him,but Izuku barely flinched at this.

"I had told you life is unfair,but you didn't really listen to what I had mentioned earlier." Izuku started as the measuring device was taken from his hands in midair and slammed onto the ground with such force it shattered in one go.

"The point of this test is to use your quirks. I never mentioned _how _you should use her quirks." He finished as the clothed formed of Tooru reappeared.

"Tooru's final score...infinity." Izuku stated making the girl tackle him in a hug.

"Thank you sensi...thank you!" She cried tears into his shirt. She was thankful for his words, his kindness and his encouragement.

For once in a long time she was grateful to have such an amazing quirk.

* * *

"All right so here's the final ranking." Izuku displayed the ranks.

At first place was Bakugo ,which everyone would figure as she held top form compared to everyone else. In second place was Shoto to which the girl just gave a nod at.

Tooru eyes landed on her rank and her eyes widened substantially.

She ranked 9th place just right above Kaminari. Her excitement was bubbling to surface. However as she turned to her friend Tsuyu ,she had caught a glimpse of Kaminari. The blonde girl looked...devastated. She had crumbled to her knees as she stared at the ground with a lost expression.

"I'm expelled..." She questioned slowly. No one said a word at that moment. Monoma was the only one that provided sympathy. She had hugged the girl from behind as the electric blonde began to cry in her shoulder a loud sob erupting from.her anguish.

Izuku took a knee in front of the crying girl to tell her the truth,but he was beaten by something unexpected.

"Wait Sensei expell me!" Tooru shouted without thinking. All eyes were on her as Kaminari looked at her with shock along with Izuku.

"I...I cheated. Even if you told us to use our quirks by all means. It doesn't feel right..." Tooru started as she clenched her fist together.

She didn't want anyone to suffer. She had gotten an opportunity to come to such an amazing school,but at the cost of someone else's pain?

Tooru would rather go back to being the second choice and the background character if it means to make someone happy.

She got on her knees and bowed before Izuku, her forehead touching the ground as a fresh set of tears began to form in her jaded eyes.

" Please!Expell me and let Kaminari-chan stay!" She yelled from the ground.

Izuku took a moment to absorb the scene before him. He placed a hand on Tooru's shoulder to help her up from the ground.

"Hagakure-san...no one is getting expelled.I lied."Izuku said causing all the girls to look at him in disbelief.

"HUH!?!?"

"It was a logical tactic for you guys to use all your strength and skill in order for you all to win...I thought it was a good idea at the time." Izuku spoke sheepishly as all the girls sighed in relief.

"Wasn't it obvious though?" The soft voice of Shoto spoke as a few of the girls looked at her.

"I mean he's a teacher, does he really have full authority to expell a full class of student?" She questioned bluntly making a stab at Izuku's pride.

"W-well sorta ,but still..." Izuku tried to explain ,but the girls began to glare at him.

Tooru didn't care though she was safe...and so was Kaminari.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Aizawa questioned Izuku as they both drank coffee in the teacher's lounge.

"Well...I'm not gonna lie they are a powerful bunch. " Izuku sighed rubbing his temple. He knew the real reason why all there were only 10 students in his class.

The real reason being that this class was for those who would have the most trouble adapting into society. From the power houses like Bakugo and Todoroki, to the more versatile like Mina and Setsuna,and let's not forget the most dangerous...Tooru.

"You sure you can handle it?" Aizawa questioned making Izuku give the man a tired smile.

"I'll manage. Just gotta work and adapt them to their fullest potential. " He stated ,but Aizawa was unconvinced.

"You hand picked all of those students, yet you never gave me your reasoning behind that." He said making Izuku glance at him for a brief second.

"...I chose them because I'm afraid of them honesty. We live In a world were power is literally at our fingertips...these kids...if they fell into the wrong hands, or go down the wrong paths...what if they turn out like_.._" Izuku didn't finish his sentence as he stared solemnly into his coffee.

Aizawa sighed at this. He knew Izuku took his teaching to heart, so when he failed the first time it took everything to build him back up again.

"Izuku...they won't turn out the way Toga did." Aizawa stated this,but he was more logical than Izuku was. He couldn't predict the future. All they could really do is guide them the best they could. Hearing this Izuku gave a smal brief smile.

"I hope so...I really hope so."

* * *

**A/n**

**Fem! Tokoyami :1** **vote**

**Fem! Bakugo: 1 vote**

**Fem! Todoroki: 1 vote**

**Tsuyu Asui: 2 votes**

**Fem! Monoma: 0**

**Fem!Kaminari: 0**

**Setsuna Tokage: 1 vote**

**Mina Ashido: 0 **

**Fem! Yuga Aoyama: 0**

**Thank you for reading! And please review and cast your votes!!**


	4. Chapter 4: A crooked Bunny Sister

**A/n**

**So let's awnser some questions.**

**Someone asked why I don't make the names more feminine? Well for one I didn't really care honestly, like if I already detailed them as feminine does the name change matter, honestly?**

**I also have a dead limit for the voting, if a character gets more than 10 votes I'll write a story. If two characters end up end tied with 10 I'll extend the dead line.****Or hell I'll just might write two different stories.****Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

For at least the millionth time today Tooru had mearly surprised herself. After the quirk assessment the girl's had to go to other classes and boy she didn't except U.A. to have such colorful teachers.

Her English teacher ,Hizashi Yamada, was a very,very, eccentric man. Even if the subject of english was enough to bore her asleep the man would just talk louder in a booming voice to keep a majority of the students awake. Poor Mina had the idea to put in her headphones during the lesson and Yamada-Sensei just activated his quirk to enhance his voice to the point were music was impossible.

After the mind splitting headache from English, she had with her modern art teacher,Nemuri Kayama. If you had to describe Nemuri-Sensei...it would.be drop dead gorgeous. She had long spikey purple hair that reached her midback. Her sky blue eyes covered by red rectangular framed glasses adorning her angelic face.(**A/n I just changed the glasses,but oh well**)

She wore a tight white button up along with a black blazer and skirt that reached her mid-thigh with black stockings underneath. If Tooru had what was considered a "good body" , Nemuri-Sensei was on goddess level. Not to mention her breast size was almost as twice as big as Tooru's! (F cup to be precise as Nemuri-Sensei herself let the class know.)

After that the class was sent off to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Man...this school has harder subjects than I thought!" Mina exaggerated stuffing food in her mouth.

"I gotta say this place is no joke at all. Wait until we get to mathematics. Heard the teacher was already assigning high level homework." Setsuna stated taking a sip from her apple juice box. Hearing this made Mina pale slightly and she sunk lower in her seat.

"Why me..." She groaned exhausted making both Tooru and Setsuna giggle. Tsuyu seeing this gave the pink girl a smile and handed her some jelly.

"It won't be to bad,kero. Maybe we can form a study group." Tsuyu suggested. Mina perked up at this and stared starry eyed at Tsuyu.

"Yes we can form a study group! Do you know how much fun we can have?" Mina said excitedly making Setsuna laugh at this.

"Don't confuse a study group for a hang out group Mina-chan." Setsuna teased slightly.

"Huuh?!? I won't!" Mina said with a light purple blush on her face. Before she could speak again her eyes caught something surprising and she gave a wide smile.

"Hey isn't that Sensei?" She questioned as she pointed to a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. All eyes followed her direction as the saw the familiar curly hair of their teacher.

He was at a table alone writing in a notebook as he held a steam bun in his mouth. A look of concentration on his face as he zoned out the noise of the cafeteria.

"You know he's pretty good looking for a teacher. That and pretty muscular if I have to say." Setsuna stayed with a sly grin. Tooru gasped lightly at that having a slight blush on her face(thankful no one could see at).

"H-he's our teacher you can't think about s-stuff like that!" She tried saying, but the words came out like a stuttered mess. Mina's eyes shifted over to her before a mischievous smile descended upon her lips.

"surrrreeeee~. Coming from the one who probably has the biggest crush of all on him~." Mina teased as Setsuna got in on the action as well.

"In just one day he's given you more attention than any of us. He might have a thing for you." Setsuna smirked. Tooru fidgety slightly with her food, as she tried coming up with the right words.

"Maybe I was right about him having a thing for breast?Kero. You've got the biggest ones in our class." Tsuyu stated lightly jabbing her spoon in side of Tooru's bountiful bust.

"W-What do my breast have anything t-to do with it?" She stuttered once more.

"Sensei is all alone over there...go keep him company Tooru-chan?~" Mina teased giving her best puppy dog eyes towards the invisible girl.

"Sensei is lonely without you~." Setsuna joined in blinking her own puppy dog eyes towards Tooru as an aura of innocence hovered over the two trouble makers.

"F-Fine!! I'm gonna check on him because he needs to eat proper food and n-nothing more!" Tooru stated as she began making her way over towards Izuku's table.

"She's too easy." Setsuna smiled as both Mina and Tsuyu nodded at that.

"Way too easy." Tsuyu said as her tongue snatched back the jelly she tried giving to Mina earlier.

* * *

He prided himself a little bit of a genius when it came to the unknown. Since quirks were still in the process of being new he was excited over the concept of how quirks could be more useful to society.

Entranced after meeting his first class he began writing multiple concepts on how to improve their quirks in a humungous way. How they could benefit in areas of medical field, research, construction, and any in all fields of usefulness that might benefit them later in the future.

_"Hopefully I can have a full grasp on how I can improve their lives so they can have a comfortable and bright future."_

As he thought this wrote all his thoughts and ideas down along his notebooks. A steam bun in one hand as he focused all his attention into it.

"Ummm..S-Sensei?" A voice called out causing to drop the steam bun in hand on the ground and turn towards the voice. Instead of seeing the face of this visitor, he saw the familiar outline of clothes that could only belong to his student Tooru.

"A-ah Hagakure-san you scared me there for a second." He said sheepishly with a slight blush on his freckled face.

She was fidgeting slightly in place as well as she looked at Izuku.

_"Ok so now what do I do?!"_

"Why are you eating by yourself S-Sensei?" She questioned lightly grabbing his attention.

He gave her nervous smile as he looked away.

"W-Well...it was kinda too quiet in the teacher's lounge and noise kinda helps me focus more if that makes sense?" He questioned lightly as Tooru nodded in understanding.

"But your sitting alone?" She questioned a little curious. Izuku looked away sheepishly, but little beads of sweat gathered on his forehead.

"W-well uhhh Aizawa-sensei isn't that social and the others kinda do their own things." To be Frank they kinda ditched him to get their own food...it's not like it bothered him or anything!?

"Wanna sit with us sensei?" She questioned innocently even though the blush on her face said a different story. In fact he felt slightly flattered that his students cared! No less a young beautiful girl!

"N-no it's ok...you don't want your teacher bothering you guys during lunch at all." He tried to laugh off.

"You won't be bothering us! I want you to come sit with us!" Tooru said a bit to loudly as a few other students turned in their direction. Tooru hovered a hand over her mouth as small whispers of chatter could be heard amongst the students.

"Isn't that the quirkless teacher?"

"Are they having a lovers quarrel?"

"Check out the tits on that invisible girl,bro!"

"Is it even appropriate for a teacher to have lunch with a student?"

Both Tooru and Izuku had embarrassed looks as they heard whispered chatter behind their backs. A flush appeared on his face as he tried to come up with a response.

"M-maybe next time?" He questioned a bit more awkwardly. Tooru nodded slowly at this as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"Y-yeah...I'll be sure you get a proper m-meal next time!" She spoke walking back to her table with a more comfortable stride.

Izuku watched her as she left sensing a weirdly distinctive emotion in his chest.

_"S-strange...I'm too young to be having heart problems...maybe I should go to recovery girl after school?"_Returning to his notes he felt his heart rate pick up slightly as minuscule smile graced his lips.

* * *

Her first day was over before she knew it. Her bag almost filled to the brim with excessive sheets of algebra homework. Apparently Setsuna was right about the new mathematics teacher.

_"It should be illegal to give out this much homework on the first day!"_

Making her way out the school entrance she stumbled upon an unusual sight. At the front gate stood the form of her homeroom teacher, Izuku. The tie he wore was loosened up and the glasses he had work were now gone.

He was talking to a young woman with the same uniform as her,but she was slightly shorter than him. She had tanned skin with long grey hair that reached her waist. Two long white rabbit ears on top of her head along with red eyes and a smirk too similar to Bakugos.

Tooru hid behind a coloum as tried to hide from the two.

_"Why am I spying!!" _

"Looks like the fresh meat put you through the ringer!" The tanned skin girl said with eccentric flair. Izuku just rubbed his hand across the back of his neck as he gave a low chuckle.

"Y-you could say that. " He tried to step back ,but the girl just took a step forward. Tooru than noticed the woman's rather muscular legs. Instead of having the black socks, she wore white ones that contrasted with tanned skin well.

"I even heard you have a favorite! You can't be a biased teacher Mido-san."The tanned woman playfully spoke jabbing a finger at the base of Izuku's tie.

"Rumi-San...it's not like that!?" Izuku tried to say,but the girl,introduced as Rumi. **(A/n Mikuro)** Burst into a full blown laughter as she held her sides.

"This is why I can't deal with you..." Izuku sighed rubbing his temple.

Rumi just grinned and punched Izuku in the arm making him wince slightly.

"Oh man up! Geez you were like this when you were little too!" Rumi yelled. Izuku just rolled his eyes at this.

_"Childhood friends!?" _Tooru screamed eternally as she continued to watch them again.

"Where did I go wrong baby sitting you? You even called me onii-chan." Izuku thought to himself before he was violently kicked in the side by a blushing Rumi.

"Baka!" Was the last thing she yelled before running away. Tooru watching the whole situation couldn't help ,but think to herself.

_"Just who are you sensei?"_

* * *

Izuku tried to stifle a yawn as he made his way to the train station. Wincing slightly he rubbed his side tenderly to estimate the possible rabbit footprint on his side.

_"Thanks Rumi-San...I'm definitely gonna feel this one for a while..."_Over all for the first day...he couldn't complain. Seeing all these interesting quirks and all of his new student. He'll have his work cut out for him ,but in the end...it'll be worth it.

"Let's just not die from explosions...or acid...or electrocution...or hypothermia...yeah let's just say everything." Izuku sighed ,but the smile only widened in his face.

"Tomorrow's another day."

* * *

**A/n**

**So here's the conclusions. We have a tie...but it's not a two way tie.**

**WE HAVE A 3 WAY TIE!!**

**11 votes in total for these pairings:**

**Izuku x fem! Bakugo**

**Izuku X fem! Todoroki**

**Izuku x fem! Tokoyami.**

**Each one of these pairings will get a one-shot!****Also to let those know Miruko has a family love for Izuku! Not a romantic one( In this story at least)**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Late

**A/n**

**It's come to my attention about a few things I've now started to notice.****First for my readers, would you appreciate fanart work?**

**And for those who could be able to make fanart would you be interested?**

**On to the next topic at hand.****I am a free lance fanfiction author. I love reading reviews,but I'd also love criticism, ideas, and just over the top ranting. If you have an opinion or idea, please let me hear. Just nothing negative at all.**

**So with out further ado!**

**Let's get to it!**

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

There are certain disadvantages of being a teacher. The grading system sucks, the pay grade is whimsical and sometimes the environment itself is undermining.

The worst part for Izuku was actually waking up for work itself. Old habits die hard when you have the sleep schedule of a 3rd shift night watchmen.

However we don't see Izuku waking up early just to get to his daily morning routine. No, we find him barely half dressed with a wrinkled white shirt, a out of control bed head and a disheveled tie as he hurriedly tried grabbing his things.

The reason for the state of panic?

He was late, but he wasn't just late...he was an **_hour _**late.

He nearly had a heart attack when he woke up to 30 missed calls from Aizawa and over 40 messages from all the other staff. Needless to say he had kicked it into 3rd gear of his home barely being able to send an apology text to Aizawa.

Opening the door he ran out of his home at full force getting a few surprised looks from pedestrians as he ran with all of his might.

_"Nezdu is gonna kill me, no not just nezdu. I'll never hear the end of this from Aizawa and I can't have that!!"_

Running like a madman he was a bit scared of what his students would think of a teacher who was late to class.

* * *

"He sure is late. Kero." Tsuyu spoke aloud making some of the girls nod in agreement.

"So if he doesn't show up...is it a free period for us?" Kaminari questioned a bit to her little group than the rest of class. The other students were either worried or completely indifferent to the circumstance.

"Tch." Was all Bakugo did as she kicked up her feet onto her desk.

"Fucking worthless. Bet we scared off that pansy." She sneered ,but Monoma gave her playful grin.

"You mean _you _scared him away. With an ugly mug like that it's no doubt he ran for the hills." Monoma said playfully as a few girls snickered at her words. Bakugo's eyes began to twitch slightly as she began to seethe with unbridled anger.

"WHAT YOU SAY COFFEE TITS!?"

That shout alone broke the class into a frenzy of crude trademarks and foul comments as the absence of Izuku welled heavily on them.

Tooru herself was the most concern. She was not only worried ,but she was concerned about her teachers well being as well. He was a bit of the eccentric type,but he wouldn't get into unnecessary trouble...right?

"Tooru-chan,you ok?" Mina questioned snapping Tooru from her train of thought.

"H-huh? Oh yeah I'm fine! Just got lost thought for a bit." Tooru tried shrugging off ,but Mina held a curt smile that held too much playfulness for the cotton candy demon.

"You upset for not being able to see Sensei today?~" Mina lightly teased, making the the invisible girl sputter at the claim.

"W-W-What makes you say that!!?" She exclaimed, but the grins from both Mima and Setsuna made her rather embarrassed.

"Have the major hots for teach huh?" Setsuna chided with wink toward Tooru making the girl groan at her friends teasing.

"I bet you could easily get him to like you more. He seems like the type to be a really nice guy. Kero." Tsuyu added while working on some homework from another class.

Tooru pouted at her friends consistent haggling of her love, but...they weren't exactly wrong, but they weren't right either.

Izuku was probably the only person who treated her amongst equal grounds, never mistreating her or even once forgetting her.

_"He also has this weird thing about always looking me in the eye...but how does he know where my eyes even are?"_

Deep in thought she was caught off guard by Mina who had snuck behind her and had fondled her breast.

"M-Mina-chan!?" Tooru exclaimed as the pink hair girl playfully squeezed her ample bosom.

"Oh? Geez their probably just as big or bigger than mine! You could get any guy with these puppies here!" Mina teased the poor girl. Setsuna and Tsuyu looked at the two for a moment before looking at there own rather less developed chests

_"Lucky." _They both thought as Mina continued her shenanigans a bit longer.

* * *

He was panting and covered in sweat when he had finally made it to the entrance of U.A after leaving the train station.

"Note to self...ha..ha...find a place close to school...hah... " He panted out while trying to catch as much breath as possible.

As he made his way over to the entrance he had caught the glimpse of a figure clad in all black standing in the front gate.

"Uhh...can I help you?" Izuku questioned as he neared, but as soon as the person heard him, they automatically started walking away.

_"Strange..."_

Despite the suspicious person, Izuku paid no heed to it and headed straight for his class in a full dash sprint.

Back at the front gate however the hooded figure returned as it stared hard at the back of Izuku's sprinting form. Drool seeped from the figure's mouth as they bit their lip hard nearly drawing blood.

"Meat..."

* * *

**A/n**

**Thank you guys for reading and please review!.**


End file.
